If You Can't Get Lucky, Get Invisible
by boggartmoonhead
Summary: Instead of being a good prefect, Remus meets Regulus to have a good time. Remus takes matters into his own hands when someone intervenes. Remus/Regulus, done as a request for laurel tx from livejournal. Disclaimer: I own nothing you see in this fic.


**Pairing:** Remus/Regulus  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** Book  
**For:** laureltx on livejournal  
**Summary:** Instead of being a good prefect, Remus meets Regulus to have a good fuck. Remus takes matters into his own hands when someone intervenes.  
**Warnings:** General hot slash things like magical objects not used in their intended manner, cursing, sex, and slight bondage.  
**Beta:** shadowsaine on livejournal. He did a wonderful job beta-ing and Brit-picking. All my thanks go to him, and any mistakes are purely my own fault.

**If You Can't Get Lucky, Get Invisible**

Regulus was leaning in the corner, tucked away out of sight, looking down the hall. There he was. Remus. He was walking down the corridor with his nose stuck in a book. Quite the devoted prefect, he was. So devoted was Remus, in fact, that Regulus was sure to get caught out at this late hour.

Regulus crept up the corridor as quickly as he could, and then as soon as Remus stopped walking long enough to turn the page, he threw his arms around Remus' middle.

"Ah!"

Regulus went up on his tip toes, and whispered in Remus' ear, "Got you."

Remus spun around. "Don't startle me like that! I was trying to-"

"Protect the corridors and the school like a good prefect, I'm sure," Regulus finished Remus' sentence for him. Remus blushed slightly. "As noble and good-hearted as that all is, I have other plans for you. Did you just forget we were going to meet out here again?"

Remus hesitated. "I was reading; I didn't forget."

"Of course," Regulus answers. "You coming?"

"Always."

--

Remus let out a growl, as Regulus squirmed. "Be still, will you? I've got to..." Remus left off as he struggled with the spell to tie the knots correctly and tightly around Regulus' wrists.

"Ha, no! Why would I make it easy for _you_?"

"You little...!"

Regulus tried to roll away, but he was pinned between Remus' strong legs. "Go on and finish that sentence! Are you getting angry?"

Remus huffed as the rope fell useless by Regulus' head again. "I am not getting angry," he said as steadily as he could. He muttered the spell again, but the ropes still fell. Remus let himself fall forward, and growled as he grabbed the rope. Regulus' hips jerked upward.

"Unh, love that sound."

"Whore," Remus whispered in his ear. Regulus happily moaned again, not noticing until too late that Remus had deftly tied the rope tightly around his wrists. "You like that, don't you? Being called a whore?"

"By a poor, half-blooded, desperate bookworm like you? Fuck, no," Regulus challenged.

Remus shot forward, biting the sensitive flesh where neck and shoulder meet. He started to move downwards on Regulus' body, leaving more and more bite marks.

"Ow!" Regulus gasped lustily, thrusting upward. Remus ignored him, until he had left an angry red mark on the younger boy's hip.

"Don't talk to me like that."

Regulus' eyes widened. "But, hell, when it makes you get all hot and bothered like that... Mmm."

Remus growled as he took Regulus' swollen member into his mouth, lightly scraping it with his teeth, reminding himself to be careful. He wasn't going to hurt Regulus. Much. He could control it.

"Ughmnuuh," Regulus moaned in a small, high voice, eyes closed. The slight pain with the immensely hot, moist mouth was nearly enough in itself, but, God, with the vibrations from Remus' growling... Remus needed to growl much more, Regulus absently decided, thrusting upwards.

Remus let out another growl, and grabbed Regulus' hips to hold them still. Regulus' eyes rolled backwards, and he lay still. Remus then lovingly caressed the length with his tongue, paying special attention to the leaking head. After a few moments of this, Regulus tried to thrust upward for more, but Remus' strong hands held him firmly down. He kept playing with the tip, and Regulus' eyes began to water. Remus was too busy to notice, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He wouldn't hurt Regulus.

"What in the HELL?" barked an enraged voice.

The two boys jumped apart. "Severus!" Regulus began, "I, uh..."

"That-- that--" Severus' hands were motioning wildly with index fingers pointing, "Black, it's a monster you're fucking!"

Remus, always good with handling disasters with a calm tone and fidgeting fingers, answered, "A monster, Severus? I wouldn't go quite so far."

"You wouldn't, wouldn't you?" Severus answered in a venomous tone.

Regulus wished he could pull the covers a little tighter around himself, but the handcuffs were still on. He'd heard that tone in Severus' voice before. "Severus, what I'm doing under my covers is of no concern--"

"Regulus, he's a monster! Just look in his eyes!"

Regulus turned to look, but Remus was standing up and pulling on his robe. "Sorry for the fuss," he muttered, and started away. With his head down, no one could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

As soon as Remus exited the room, Severus hurried to Regulus' bedside. He was passingly curious about rather he should be brave enough to sit on the bed, but was sitting down before the thought was finished. Besides, there wasn't much else that could be done to these robes that they hadn't seen before.

"I know you hate them, but fuck, Severus, I was going to get laid."

"You don't know what else might've happened," Severus growled lightly, wordlessly undoing Regulus' handcuffs.

"Thanks," Regulus said, but he didn't sound thankful. He sounded like a child who has been caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar. Severus always made him feel that way, for some reason. "But I don't think that Re- Lupin has a dangerous bone in his body. He might help with a couple of pranks, but I mean-"

"Might help with a--!" Severus bellowed incredulously. "Regulus, if he's made you believe that--"

"No, it's fi--"

"It is not fine," Severus' voice had gone soft and dark. It was terrifying. "He may seem like an angel to you, Black, but he's just waiting to _pounce_ on someone."

"Will you shut the _bloody fuck_ up?" came an exasperated voice from one of Regulus' roommates. Apparently the silence charm had worn off.

"Sorry," Regulus called, reapplying it wordlessly, but not before Severus had.

"Just listen to me, Black. He's trouble."

"Okay."

Severus appraised Regulus to see if he was truly listening. Not that it would have mattered, Regulus would never know the truth about that _animal_, but Severus had to try. It was widely suspected that Regulus would be one of the next ones to join, and if something happened to the boy it would be blamed on the followers at school. Severus would allow nothing to get blamed on him, nothing. He was going to the top, and there was especially no way that any of those four tormentors would ruin that for him as well.

--

Remus had ran all the way back up to Gryffindor tower to borrow James' cloak. If a silence charm wouldn't be enough, this would. Also, the idea of Regulus and him _doing it_ invisible helped to regain the erection he had lost at the sound and sight of dear old Snivellus.

He sneaked into Slytherin's common room with a quick whisper, "Aconite," and hurried into Regulus' room. This could be very much fun, indeed.

He slowly sat down on the bed, quietly hoping for Regulus to not notice the bed's movement. Regulus looked that way immediately, but saw nothing and closed his eyes. Remus held one hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing, and leaned towards Regulus.

Remus spread the cloak out as much as he could over Regulus' torso and himself, and leaned down to kiss softly at the other boy's chest. He had left quite some impressive marks! Maybe Remus should... Control, Remus reminded himself, control.

Regulus' eyes jerked open, seeing nothing. "Hello?" he asked, smarter than to think it was just his imagination. It was a crazy world they were living in.

Remus smirked, keeping his mouth busy with other things, like licking Regulus' collar bone, nipples, and navel. Regulus bucked up at the sensation, staring at nothing. What in the whole wide world...? He decided he didn't care, closed his eyes, and moaned to a faceless man.

Remus shivered at the expression of lust on Regulus' face. He began to nip, shoving Regulus' covers down and uncovering the lower half of his lover. He looked at Regulus. The dark boy was so beautiful to Remus. He had a contented smile, a healthy glow, flowing black hair pasted to his forehead with sweat, a gorgeous body, an even more gorgeous face, and an erection. Remus couldn't think of anything that would make him happier right now, all distressing realities far gone from the forefront of his racing mind. He let his hands wander over the boy's body, feeling thrilled with each shiver or groan he caused. God, how had he lived without this?

Regulus didn't care who was there. He didn't care what their purpose was, or if there was even a purpose. The feel of hands, tongue, teeth, and a hard cock on his body made him want to cry out. He resisted, not knowing who the person giving him this pleasure was. Just, please... He wanted whatever they wanted.

"Please," Regulus whispered, and Remus' heart and cock leaped. He moved over so that he could prepare his lover. He carefully reached into Regulus' bedside drawer to remove the lube. The cloak didn't fit him very well being so tall and lanky, but Remus could control it. Remus was all about control. He got a generous amount of lube on his fingers, and put a finger in. Regulus went still, but relaxed very quickly. He knew this game. Within seconds of that he emitted small whimpers and pushed back. Remus shoved another finger in immediately, but the sounds were too much. He pulled Regulus' legs up over his shoulders, and savagely pushed in.

Regulus howled, and Remus bit back several expletives. God, was Regulus amazing! He didn't wait, but thrust hard and fast, in and out, take, take, take, and "Fuck!" Remus cried, spent. He didn't let himself collapse, but he let Regulus' legs down and laid down on his perfect lover. He momentarily remembered that he had meant to have the cloak over both of them so that they could do this invisible, but he decided they could do that later. He was too tired now, and, well, whatever. Regulus was always amazing, amazing, amazing.

Regulus grunted, "Squishing me," and woke Remus out of his blissful state. Remus readjusted himself, and pulled the cloak up, off of his feet, and over his and Regulus' head.

"Sorry," Remus whispered. Regulus stared up at him.

"That was you all along? What is this? A blanket?"

"Yeah, I charmed it."

"Fuck."

"Pretty much," Remus replied with a chuckle. Regulus smirked back.

"I love it when you fuck me like that."

Remus' face grew red. "Regulus..."

"No, it's hot, Remus. You should lose control more often."

"Hm," Remus muttered, resting his head on Regulus. After a moment, he jerked his head back up. "Regulus?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my book?"


End file.
